


In Which They Lived Happily Ever After

by dattumblrgal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: IT WORKS OKAY - Freeform, M/M, NEW CHAPTERS ARENT SCREENSHOTS, THEYRE WRITTEN!!, bc this is literally screenshots, but its a kinda like a fic?, from our iMessage group chat, i am so crazy and revolutionary, i wrote this at 4:30am after i almost wrote a crack fic where Oprah interviewed zarry, like kinda in a headcanon-y style but they are, the story is THERE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dattumblrgal/pseuds/dattumblrgal
Summary: An alternate continuation to Echo of Us. This is a different universe in which different things are possible and their relationship progressed in a completely different way.!!! CAN BE READ AS A STANDALONE FIC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I decided to give you all lovely people who read Echo of Us some closure with this. In this universe men can have babies, like I didn’t really think about it that much but it isn't a/b/o stuff? Don't think about it too much, they can have babies and thats it lmao. So enjoy! More to see on my Tumblr @pinkzayn so make sure to check it out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarry do 72 questions with Vogue with their two kids.

 

 

> The setting for this is that they’re doing 73 questions with Vogue. 
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherry said this : “because you could always do them talking about whether caia will get along with her brother once isaac comes along” SO I DID IT!! this is a little piece on how isaac aka baby no 2 came to be and also how caia learned shes getting a baby brother!! as usual, this was written in iMessage and put together for Tumblr lol

okay so as we’ve already established, baby no 2 was a plan™️ since the second caia was born like harry knew he would want another baby soon, 100% theres no chance he wouldnt try as soon as he could

harry keeps planning like he hits zayn up, when caia is around half a year old with “i want another baby”

and you know after harry says that he wants another baby, zayn isnt even surprised hes just like… “is that what we’re doing? okay” because he knows nothing could stop harry from having more babies at this point. caia was the catalyst and he CANNOT be stopped now

when they were trying for baby no 2, they were fucking like rabbits this was literally tmh tour 2.0 minus the groupies

its like… zayns in the studio or whatever and harry just jumps in and hes like “cmon love, its sex time!” and zayns like “can it wait two hours? im in the middle of something?” and harrys like “nope! cmon itd be quick” and after two months of this zayn threathens his dick is literally gonna fall off which literally makes harry not talk to him for 4 hours

anyways it takes a few months but eventually, harry finds out baby no 2 is on the way so he can finally chill out a bit and you know hes busy with changing his workout routines and planning all that stuff like which room is gonna be the next nursery and then when they find out theyre having a boy, its trying to pick a name as well

at this point caia is a little over a year old

harry enjoys the whole thing more this time because its his 2nd time so hes not scared and knows whats gonna happen so like i said before, he starts making some music again at their home studio and gets a 3 song ep out and he goes to sing one of them and do an interview at late late show like around 3,5 months before baby no 2 is supposed to be born and funny thing is even tho they post caia on their instas and stuff, they didnt actually say that baby no 2 is on the way so its revealed then in the interview and he gets made fun of like “where are you keeping that baby? in a backpack? you’re fitter than most people in this room” and harrys like laughing “heyyyy, no, he’s right here!” (talked about this and will again but a little backstory: our atlethe with great ass here looks amazing and thanks to his insanely healthy diet and exercise, you cant even see hes expecting a baby until you really pay attention or hes already like 7-9 months along. i will talk about how this actually upsets him with baby no 3)

when it’s caia’s half birthday which, jokes on harry, he starts celebrating once he has kids, he tells her that shes gonna have a baby brother or sister and at this point hes like 2-3 months along and he asks her “are you excited baby? do you want a little brother or a sister to play with? its gonna be so fun” and caia’s just like “NO!” and runs away to play with their cat and harry just looks at zayn in disbelief

and basically after that harry kinda freaks out and hes like “what if she doesnt get along with them? or hates them from the moment theyre born because she’ll think we dont love her anymore?” and like zayn is kinda freaked out too but he tries to calm them down with the good old “caia just learned how to say no, she says it to everything she doesnt know the meaning of” and yeah it kinda makes sense so they dont worry about it that much

and maybe like two weeks before isaac is born caia has like a moment of toddler epiphany, since they were trying to like explain it to her the whole time so she isnt like shook once they bring isaac home, she kinda realizes it all and shes playing with harry on the floor in her room and hes like “you know that you will have a brother very very soon right? so maybe we’ll be a bit more busy yeah? but we both still love you very very much sweetheart, okay? but your brother will be very little and he will cry and he will need us more than you do. just like you did when you were very very little” and caia is like “i was little?” and harry just laughs and hes like “yeah. you were in my belly just like isaac is now” and her 2yo brain realizes it and shes like wooooow, my brother is right there! shes 2 so she barely knows stuff but its such a cute moment anyways

so when isaac is born shes just sooo fascinated and shes like “hes small” and honestly shes the best big sister ever shes so small too like shes just over 2 years old but she loves isaac already and always asks like “can i play with him?” so they have to be like “not just yet baby, you have to wait till he grows up.” and shes goes like “hes boring” and goes to play with her toys instead.

also i just need to say this: when isaac is born they announce it like a week or two later, harry posts a black and white pic of him holding him and zayn posts a video of harry holding isaac kinda like when youre burping a baby and zayns just like “look who’s finally joined us here” and harry smiles so big in that video its so cute

and then like another week later they post a photo of caia sitting next to isaac whos laid out on their bed and just looking at him curiously

and the funny thing would be that they still dont post stuff about them, things from the studio and backstage if they perform, things like that but they love showing off their kids so much like “look!! we made these!! look how cute!!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> helloooo!! a little continuation to the zarry babies verse!! this is about baby no 1 and she has been named - caia. its about her trying to make the walls in their family room look lovely with markers!! as per usual, this was first written in an iMessage group chat and this is just copied and put together. enjoy!!

okay so the kids are quite trouble makers just like their dads and this particular thing happens with caia

its just a few a weeks after their iconique Vogue interview and caia, being the little demon she is, she just wont stop making a mess all around the house and throwing food at isaac and since isaac can walk a bit now she tries to rope him into messing with their dads with her and one day in like september z and h are both home and they think everythings fine bc caia is quietly playing in the family room while they just chill a bit in like the other family room thats more for guests and less for kids watching a show

theyre cuddling on the couch and its early evening, theyre tired as fuck bc of the kids, h is even more tired bc baby #3 (lets call her like that while she isnt born) is draining all of his remaining energy so theyre both just chilling, kinda wrapped together under a blanket when caia walks in, her hands behind her back and this smug ass smile on her lips

and zayns like “whats going on baby?” and caia is like “i made the room pretty!” with a big ass smile and zayn and harry are both like….. what the fuck their ears alert at this literally bc when a toddler says that its never good News

so harry sits up (he way lying his head in zayns lap bc theyre cute like that) and he tries to act like hes not about to get a stroke so he asks caia “what did you do baby? did you make a nest out of the pillows again?” bc honestly that seems like the best possible outcome for them rn

and caia is like “nope! i made the walls pretty!”, looking all proud of her masterpiece

so zayn and harry just look at each other with fear in their eyes and harry fucking LOSES it and hes just like “please deal with this because im gonna get a fucking heart attack soon” and he literally leaves the room after giving caia a fake ass smile and goes to just close himself in the bedroom

meanwhile caia drags zayn into the other family room where he has the priviledge of seeing their beautiful walls ruined by “masterpieces” drawn with markers, courtesy of caia

zayn feels like hes aged 5 years in 2 minutes and he just sighs, tell himself to be a fucking adult that scolding his child is a normal thing to do so he takes caia and sits her on his knee when he sits down on the sofa (which is surprisingly clean) and just tells her how what she did was really bad, that you dont draw on walls that arent meant for it (which is pretty fucking ironic since we know his history with spray painting the walls) and caia starts crying that she just wanted to make it look like the walls in a castle so zayn calms her down and promises her that she can paint on the walls all she wants, but not these walls, that he’ll show her and they’ll make something together

caia is okay with that but then theres the harder part of telling her to maaaaybe keep her antics to a lower level bc she has a little brother and also a little sister on the way so its a lot but that both her dads still love her very much and they want to play with her, but that she needs to know that daddy might be a bit more tired and wont be able to run around with her all the time and shes like “is daddy mad at me?” and zayn is like “no of course not.” and then somehow tries to explain to his child whos barely 4 how babies come to this world and how it takes a lot of energy and time

and then like after caia is asleep later, zayn and harry have like a talk in bed how their kids are getting too big and smart for their own good and they get quite emotional over it and they just try to figure out how theyre going to deal with 3 kids soon, theres even a moment when theyre like “did we fuck up? should have we waited until caia and isaac were older?” but they conclude that they can do it bc they love their kids and they love them too so yeah. after that they get up to some kinky shit while they still can (ideas: light bondage, ass eating as per usual and the biggest kink of all - love)


	4. Chapter 4

okay so this is the one where they have their first fight after caia is born

it’s 2 weeks after she’s born and honestly they’re really happy and really tired too because after all she’s a newborn baby, she start crying during the night, she sometimes doesn’t even know why she’s crying she’s a baby

and that’s around the time when Zayn’s annoying ass team calls for the first time and they tell him “you need to finish this album, it’s just two songs.” and of course, he tells them no that they just had a baby and hes not going to leave his husband alone like theres no fucking way.

of course he doesnt tell harry about this, itd be just another stressful thing on top of everything but they keep calling him and one day, around 3 weeks after caia was born, theyre both hanging out in the family room since caia is finally sleep and they feel like they havent taken a break since the moment she came into this world

so zayn gets another calls from his manager, he walks out of the room so harry doesnt hear it and again, he refuses to go and when he gets back he can see that harrys angry about something but he just leaves it be because it can be nothing, its probably just the exhaustion from taking care of caia

but not even 10 minutes later of sitting like 2 meters away from each other, harry breaks the silence with an icy “so who is she? or is it a he?”

and zayn is like “what the hell are you talking about?” and harry just looks at him, trying to act like it didnt affect him at all and he just says “whoever you’ve been fucking behind my back. have you really sunken that low? because we didnt have sex for two months? because i was fucking carrying *your* baby? did you get your dick wet with someone in la two months ago? or even someone here? are you going to leave me?”

at this point there are tears in harrys eyes and zayn is just gobsmacked that harry would think something like this and he tries to hold harrys hand and says “no, of course not. how could you ever think that? id never cheat on you, especially not for those reasons i’m not actually a fucking piece of shit. i love you more than anyone, i dont have a reason to cheat on you”

harry snatches his hand away and asks, his jaw set so he doesnt start crying “then who has been calling you twenty fucking times a day this past week huh? and why have you been leaving the room to take the calls? i would really fucking like an explanation for that”

and in that moment the baby monitor goes off, caia’s crying so harry gets up, throws zayn the nastiest look ever and goes to her room.

zayn goes upstairs after like 20 minutes and finds harry standing over caia’s crib. she’s asleep now and he’s just watching her. he didnt realize zayn walked in, so zayn just walks up behind him and wraps his arms around harrys middle and buries his face in the back of harrys neck. harry kinda freezes but doesnt push him away and zayn just says quietly into harrys skin that his team wants him to go finish the album in LA as soon as possible and that he didnt want harry to know because he doesnt want to go, and he also doesnt want harry to think that he actually does want to leave harry and caia at home and go to LA.

harry just exhales this shaky breath and grabs zayns hand, half upset over the situation but at the same time really fucking glad his paranoia wasnt right. so he takes a few deep breaths and calms down and tells zayn to go, that its better he leaves now for a short time while caia basically just sleeps for the better part of the day than when she gets a bit older and will need more of their attention.

and zayn is so confused, like why on earth would harry want him to leave to the other side of the world now? so he asks harry that and harry’s like “like i said, caia spends most of her time sleeping or eating. i can manage without you for a week, even if id perferably have you here. i can call my mum up if its too much either way. but id rather be alone with her now than have your manager annoy us when she’s teething or about to say her first word. so you should call them and say you’ll come but you won’t stay longer than... 9 or 10 days, okay?”

and zayn just nods into harrys shoulder and he promises that he will be there the least time he possibly can. then they spend about fifteen minutes watching caia sleep, fascinated by the fact that shes theirs and shes gonna grow up one day and that theyre responsible for another human being. and in hushed voices they talk about it and just gush about how small she is and how cute her tiny hands are, curled by her head and then they start arguing about who she looks like the most which ends by concluding that she looks like both of them and that its also too early to say for sure. they leave the nursery after that and for the first time since caia was born they have a little intimate moment together when they just cuddle together in the middle of their bed and kiss lazily until they fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

it’s a some years after charlotte is born, all the kids are in school (charlotte is 6, isaac is almost 9 and caia is a few months away from turning 12) so harry being harry, even though he’s a father now and all that, he’s getting a bit restless at home because the last proper music project he did was literally 13 years ago and a few songs he did in the studio (he released a few singles and EPs and went to literally visit james on the late late show) and some movies weren’t really what a tour and album are so he released an album just after charlotte turned 6 and he decided to go on tour as well, during the summer so he can take the kids and just they all 5 can go as a family

2-3 weeks into the 2 month long tour them demon senses are tingling and he’s like????? “what the hell??? could i be knocked up again?”

but after experiencing it 3 times already he’s like 98% sure so he checks with a doctor and yeah he was right

like he’s already almost 3 months along so he’s like??? how didn’t he find out sooner??? and what should he do??? cancel the tour?? finish it???

he even has a wild thought about not keeping the baby because he’s worried he’s too old for that and that he or the baby could get hurt/die

so he doesn’t tell anyone for about a week and carries on with the tour because he figured that if nothing happened in those 3 weeks he can go on for a month and a bit longer

but he’s a bit distant because he keeps overthinking the baby’s safety but he also doesn’t want to cancel anything since he didn’t do shit for over a decade

and then z notices h has been acting weird

so h tells him and z is like “babe that’s not a bad thing why are you so sad?” and then h tells him about how he’s worried so z tells him to just cancel the tour it’s all gonna be okay he’s not THAT old or anything and he’s in perfect health

but harry is a stubborn ass bitch so he keeps on with the tour

so like a few days after that he announces that he’s having a baby during a show. he figured that if it’s already happening he should enjoy it just like he did with caia, isaac and charlotte. he also decided to stop working out and only do yoga so he can perform to his set standard and not hurt the baby. anyways he’s soo extra about it, gets a drumroll and everything, people go crazy.

he has a little speech again after a few more songs, he starts with “as ive told you a few minutes ago, im having another baby” and since zayn’s at the show harry just looks at him and goes like “and yes, it IS your business! its all of your business, love. i might be having your baby, but you’re changing the diapers too.” and they just laugh about it like assholes (lovely assholes, it’s cute actually)

anyways since he is media trained to his marrow, he starts a little damage control. “okay, i should stop dealing with my marriage here. i just wanted to say a few things before all the judgemental people and the media people go and start saying how irresponsible i am for touring while carrying a baby. first of all - i’m not irresponsible. i’ve done this three times before and i wouldn’t do this if i wasn’t 100% sure about the baby’s safety. second of all - i didn’t find out the baby’s on the way until the tour had already started and i didn’t want to cancel it so, yeah. just letting that little bit be known before we can move on with the songs.”

and before with the three babies he didn’t talk about any of it really, but now he knew he HAD to if he didn’t want to have all the tabloids talk shit about him and people act like they know better than him what to do.

either way, during one of the last shows, he announces they’re having a boy and goes all out with like blue balloons and stuff because he figured i’d be fun to do it publicly once since he’s already doing a show why not?

it’s all good during the tour, there are no obvious complications or anything, he feels fine, more tired than he would normally but he’s also not 24 anymore so it’s not surprising.

but things aren’t always just peachy are they?

so the next day after the last show, he’s already home and he takes a nap in the afternoon because he’s tired yeah like it’s a lot on him, he’s 7 years older than he was when he had charlotte so it’s pretty exhausting

and when he wakes up from that nap and there’s blood on the bed, not that much like it’s a outright miscarriage but still, it’s blood and he just nearly gets a fucking heart attack

and like isn’t that just the best time to be home alone with your husband on a trip with your kids to your parents-in-law house?

he tries to keep his control freak on and keep calm so like he drives himself to the hospital because nothing actually hurts in an alarming way, it’s just the blood, doesn’t tell anyone of course because he’s a dumbass and just waits for the results and everything

he gets told that fortunately nothing that happened is like too bad but he still feels wrong and something starts hurting more so they give him a pill to sleep and at this point he’s so worried but at least he sent z a text about what’s going on because it’s been hours

and when he wakes up later, z is already there, the kids are at his mum’s and h is just so worried like that’s the moment when he breaks down because it shouldn’t feel like that but in a few hours they tell him that everything would be alright, that he’s just overworked and this sometimes happens and also tell him that they need to keep him there for one more night to make sure everything is completely okay

and then when he gets home he is just so so so careful about everything, it takes like two weeks for him to do some light yoga not even the yoga he did while he was on tour and certainly not the exercises he did with the previous babies because he’s so worried he’s gonna lose bn4, he’s never been more scared in his life

it’s not a great time for him this time like he enjoyed the whole process with the previous 3 kids, he loved it and didn’t change much of how he lived but now he felt like any harsh movement could literally kill the baby and before bn4 is born, he has those blood scares two more times and at this point he’s convinced that the baby won’t live but to only his surprise to be honest, bn4 is born in the middle of december, healthy, a little small but still healthy as fuck

he can’t actually believe it when carter is born and he’s healthy, he’s crying, eating and sleeping like he should and it’s just the best feeling ever because with the first three babies, he couldn’t wait to see them, to hold them for the first time and this time he was in denial the whole time that carter is gonna be okay, he just thought that something’s going to happen and he’s either not going to make it to term or after being born

and harry cries a lot when carter is born first because he’s so fucking happy that carter is actually alive and then because he’s still trying to believe that carter will be okay. he’s just kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop and the doctors are gonna tell him that carter isn’t alright, that they just didn’t tell him so he could enjoy carter while he could. then when they get home, he keeps checking if carter’s breathing and he literally can’t be away from him for more than half an hour.

after a little more than a week after carter is born, harry just breaks down and finally tells zayn how worried he is, how he still can’t believe carter is alright and he keeps blaming himself, that it’s his fault because he went on tour but zayn is having none of it and he just holds harry so so tight and keeps kissing his hair and telling him that it’s not his fault at all, that carter is okay, that he’s the healthiest baby ever and he’s gonna grow up to be just as amazing as their other kids are.

it doesn’t calm harry down of course and from then zayn keeps an eye on him, so he doesn’t drive himself crazy worrying about carter but at the same time he knows that harry needs that reassurance, that he needs to check if carter’s breathing a million times a day and he lets him, but he absolutely doesn’t let harry sit in the rocking chair by the crib for hours at a time and gently pulls harry up and leads him to their bed so he can rest properly and get some sleep.

and while carter was still “in the oven”, h just kept thinking that he’s dead every time he wouldn’t move for a moment like he was literally stressed 24/7, especially the last month he could barely sleep because the second carter would stop moving he’d just jolt awake and he’d chill out only after he could feel him move again (which sucks because babies do sleep even before they’re born they probably sleep a lot)

but in the end, everything is okay, carter is healthy and he’s just as lovely as his siblings are. after a few months, harry’s happy because carter is more than okay and he can finally start working out again and lose the baby weight he gained for the first time ever since this time around he couldn’t keep working out like with the first three babies. (that was another thing that sort of unsettled him because he never gained any “baby weight” and this time around, maybe a month after the tour he was 5 months along and looked like he did when he was 7-8 months along with charlotte so that was another thing that kept him stressed other than carter’s health. he never experienced that before and it was just so so weird to him, kind of nice to some extent but still, he didn’t get to that point where you would consider one “big” because he was stressed constantly for five months and that takes its toll)


	6. Chapter 6

okay so as promised this is the one on how they find out caia is on the way.

if you remember, caia was concieved about a year and a month after their wedding and at this point, harry was ready to just give up for some time before maybe trying a treatment or IVF but he really didnt want to do any of that so he thought they should just give it time

do not ask about the biology of this universe i dont know anything pls just go with it ajsjdjdjdjdf

anyways, harry slowly started working on some music again, they were in the US at the time so they were both at the studio a lot and they just put the baby on the back burner and focused on their careers again

but maybe a month after their vacation, harry does a test just to see if like maaaaaaybe it worked this time. he doesnt have a lot of hope so he actually does it at the studio and it comes out positive and hes just shook, he cant believe it at first and just rushes to buy more and he does them at home and theyre all positive and he just starts crying bc hes so happy that after more than a year of trying they finally have a baby on the way.

but my sweet little paranoid bby thinks about like that 1% that the test might be wrong so he calls his doctor and schedules an appointment for the next day

and harry doesnt tell zayn anything yet, he tries his best to hide his excitement and also worry bc those tests didnt have to be 100% right theres still that tiny little room for error.

and the next day, its confirmed by the doctor, caia’s been cooking for about 5 weeks by then and then harry starts crying again bc the moment he wanted so bad for so long is finally there.

and in the evening, its a regular night, theyre both home from the studio and harry just stealthily puts his hands on zayns shoulders from the back as zayns cooking bc apparently theyre domesticated thots and he just whispers into his ear “what if i told you... that the dinner youre cooking isnt the only thing thats cooking in this kitchen because ive got a bun in the over” and zayns just like “youre baking something?” and looks at the oven and harry just starts laughing and goes “no! we’re having a baby! like... a bun in the oven?? a baby, inside of me??” and zayn just like gasps and hugs harry while they both laugh.

and the thing is, zayn wasnt so determined to have kids. like obviously he wanted a family but it felt like they were still pretty young so when they werent lucky with concieving a baby, he didnt actually mind. and when they stopped trying so actively, he wasnt affected by it at all bc he was okay with it being just him and harry for a few more years, even if it ended up being forever bc kids dont absolutely have to be the only goal for a married couple. he was with that “fate” vibe where if its meat to be, it will happen.

anyways, back to their kitchen lmao.

so theyre just hugging, harry starts crying again a bit bc hes a softie and hes just like “im so happy that this is finally happening. are you happy?” and zayn kissed him and he says “of course im happy. we’re gonna have a family, this is a whole new chapter in our lives. fuck, in a few months all we’re gonna care about are diapers and baby food” and then harrys just like “oh fuck, im scared. this is a human being we’re talking about. a human we’ll be a 100% responsible for. ive got a person growing inside of me. that im gonna have to bring into this world in a few months. oh god, how am i gonna do that? fuck.” and zayn just kinda smiles wistfully and hes like “yeah, we’re going to have to be proper adults for that baby. get our shit together and everything. and well babe, you wanted a baby and it has to be born one way or another”

and then they just talk about it while finishing dinner and after that they watch a show on the couch and theyre so clingly bc they kinda realize that theyve started the last few months of them being just a married couple and not parents. so the next few weeks they fuck a lot (kinky shit that will be difficult to pull off when they have a baby in the next room), they stay up late and they travel a bit while they can do it alone and enjoy everything without a screaming baby or a curious and whiny child.

then maybe 4 months before caia is born they go back go England to their old kind of a manor house in the country and they get the room ready for caia and just settle their lives a bit to prepare for the baby.


End file.
